When You're Fifteen
by TheOneAndOnlyGlitter
Summary: It's Ginny Weasley's fifth year at Hogwarts, and her love life is really picking up. The events of book six, all from Ginny's point of view, from her romance with Dean to falling in love with Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _**

* * *

><p><em>I'm excited to see where this is going. I care about you a lot, Ginny. <em>

I read those words over and over again. As much as I would hate to admit it this early in a relationship, the boy was amazing at giving me butterflies. Dean just had a way about him that captivated me.

Dean and I started going out at the end of my fourth year. Dean was a year older than me, with dark skin and hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a touch that electrified me. When Dean held my hand, it was like nothing else I'd ever felt. I hadn't kissed him yet, but hopefully I would now that school would be starting in two weeks. I'd hoped he was a better kisser than my last boyfriend, Michael; although Michael was somewhat attractive and good looking, his kissing skills weren't exactly the best. Or maybe it was my own. After all, he was my first boyfriend; I've never had practice with that sort of thing. Ok, if I think Dean is not a good kisser, then I need to start thinking the problem might have to do with me.

I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. I loved my room; I didn't get to spend nearly enough time in it because I was at Hogwarts for the majority of the year. My room at the Burrow was more personal; my Hogwarts bedroom, not so much.

As I breathed in deeply, I could smell the breakfast downstairs. I didn't think I was that hungry until my stomach loudly growled. However, going downstairs would mean going down to Phlegm…

My brother Bill, who I'd always considered amazingly smart, was now engaged to the most annoying girl I've ever met. Fleur Delacour, a gorgeous looking part-veela and Bill's new fiancée, was now staying in our house. I was beginning to wonder what on earth Bill was thinking. However, he was a guy after all, so it did make some sense. Although Fleur was annoying, it was rather hilarious to watch how Ron and Harry acted around her. Maybe that would make going down to breakfast worth it.

As I walked downstairs, I'd heard Phlegm's annoying voice already.

"As you know, Madame Weasley, zat ees not 'ow we would cook in my 'ome country. I am sure zat we would make ze croissants more properly." Phlegm said to my mum.

"Why, yes, I'm sure you would, Fleur," Mum replied, annoyed.

At last, Phlegm spotted me on the stairs. "Ah, little Ginevra! How lovely eet ez to see you zis morning!"

"Ah, it's um quite lovely to see you too Fleur…" I said, then I muttered to myself mostly, "my name is Ginny." Gosh, I hated being called Ginevra. It sounded so formal. I never did like it. Plus, it didn't help that mum always called me that when she was mad, so I'd developed a negative connotation to the name.

"Good morning, Ginny," Mum said, emphasizing my preferred name. "Lovely pajamas you've got on. I expect you're not wearing them to Diagon Alley."

Oh shoot, I'd forgotten all about going to Diagon Alley today; not only were we going back to school shopping, but we were visiting Fred and George's new joke shop as well, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George were the absolute funniest people I knew. I was so excited to see what their shop would be like.

Suddenly, I heard running down the stairs, and I looked up to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry at the foot of the stairs. Ron was my brother and was a year older than me; he was very tall, skinny, and had red hair and freckles like everyone else in the family. Hermione was two years older than me but was in Ron and Harry's year. She was shorter than Ron, but not too short, with wild brown hair and lovely brown eyes. And Harry, well, everyone knew what Harry looked like. Harry was easily identifiable with the lightning bolt scar on his had that made him famous; the scar, however, was partially hidden by his untidy black hair, and his beautiful green eyes were covered by his glasses.

Oh, Harry. I used to think so many different things about him. When I first met him, I was obsessed with him because he was famous; when he saved my life from Voldemort at the end of my first year, I developed a crush on him because of how heroic he was. After that, however, Harry seemed to do anything to pursue my crush on him; he was clearly uninterested. So, during my fourth year, I decided I needed to let go of my feelings for him and move on, and that was when I moved on to Michael. However, every time I looked at Harry I still felt my heart flutter. I wished that would stop, I really wanted to be friends with him and nothing more.

"Morning," I said to the three friends.

"Good morning Ginny," Harry replied as Hermione smiled.

"Morning. Hey Gin, by any chance do you know if Fleur is up?" Ron asked, pretending to be casual.

"Yes, Phlegm is around here somewhere," I said with a snigger.

"Ginny! That's rude of you to call her that!" Mum said as she waved her wand to wash the pans.

"Sorry, mum. She just really annoys me."

"And you don't think she annoys me, too? I can't really see them together. I'd love for Bill to get to know Tonks better, now there is a lovely woman for you." Mum said with a smile. I would love to have Tonks as my sister-in-law to be honest. She was so nice and down-to-earth, plus she didn't treat me like a child as Phlegm did.

The rest of breakfast passed quickly, nothing outstanding happening, except Ron somehow squirting orange juice out of his nose. I tried to ignore that, it was kind of disgusting. Finally, at eleven o'clock, we heard honking outside, and we all walked out of the Burrow.

"Morning, Weasleys!" Dad said as he got out of a car. "The Ministry has provided these cars in order to protect Harry. It is because of Harry that we have them, so don't get used to them." Dad worked in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, so he had access to certain things, such as the cars. We all got into the cars and enjoyed a pleasant ride.

Finally, we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, an inn and pub that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. In the front of the entrance was our security: Hagrid. Hagrid was a half giant, so he towered over everybody. However, he was one of the kindest people I've ever met, even though I did not know him as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione did.

We walked through the empty Leaky Cauldron (which was a shock, because it was normally always packed), and finally got to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley looked desolate; the once bustling street was now empty due to the reappearance of Voldemort and his followers. Many shops were closed, even Olivander's, the wand shop that had been open for centuries.

"Well, we have a lot of things to buy. We should probably stop and Madam Malkins, and Eeylops, and maybe the Apothecary" Mum said.

"Molly, we don' need ta go all together do we? Tha'd make no sense to me. I could look after these three and you, Arthur, and Ginny could go to Eeylops and the Apothecary. After, we can meet up at the twins' new place." Hagrid suggested.

"Wonderful idea, Hagrid, I agree. Well, let's be off, Molly dear." With that, Dad turned around and walked with Mum, while I followed closely behind. I shopped with my parents for what seemed like ages, but I got everything I needed so I didn't mind. And now, I'd get to see Fred and George's shop.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stood out like a sore thumb. Unlike the rest of the stores, it was bright and colorful. Most noticeable was a sign on their window that read:

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**  
><strong>YOU-KNOW-WHO<strong>  
><strong>WHEN YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT<strong>  
><strong>YOU-NO-POO-<strong>  
><strong>THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION<strong>  
><strong>THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!<strong>

"Oh my goodness!" Mum cried after reading the sign, "They'll be killed in their beds!"

"Relax mum," I began, "it's only a joke."

So, we walked inside my brothers' shop. It was certainly once of the most loud and colorful places I'd ever been in. Explosions could be heard, along with laughter and chatter. There were rows and rows of joke products. I was amazed, honestly. They had real talent. To think, the explosions I'd heard coming from their rooms while growing up was actually where all of this started. I have to admit, I'm proud of Fred and George.

Hermione and I split away from the group, walking around the store and talking together. Hermione and I were good friends, and of course she's the one I'd tell about all the goings-on in my love life.

"So how's everything with you and Dean?" Hermione asked while playfully nudging me.

"It's really good, actually," I said, smiling and blushing. "He is such a sweetheart, and knows how to woo me perfectly. I might really like him."

Hermione and I then noticed the Daydreams Potions that were next to us. If only I could buy one. I looked at the label, which read: NOT FOR SALE FOR UNDER-SIXTEENS. Oh well, I suppose.

Suddenly, Fred snuck up behind Hermione and I. "Hello, ladies. I see you've found our

Daydream Potions. Have you found our Wonder Witch products yet?" Fred asked.

"No, we have not," I replied, curious as to what this might be.

"Well, Wonder Witch is a non-joke line of products for women." I couldn't help but notice the array of love potions in front of me and Hermione. "Love potions," Fred said, noticing what we were admiring, "and very powerful ones at that. Not that you'd need it, eh, sis? You're dating like five guys." As I smiled embarrassingly at my brothers, I'd absentmindedly noticed Harry standing close by.

"I most certainly am not, no matter what you'd heard from Ron." Honestly, one guy seems like a hundred guys to Ron. I don't think he's accepted that his little sister has grown up. "What's that?" I asked pointing at a tube.

"That's a ten second pimple removed, good for everything from boils to blackheads, but that's not the point," George said. "Are you or are you not currently dating a Mr. Dean Thomas?" George asked with a smirk.

I began to blush fiercely and started thinking of Dean. "That's none of your business." I'd begun to notice that my face had turned nearly as red as my hair. Oh, Dean. He was really a sweet guy, a true gentleman who I was lucky to have. Then, I came to a realization: this thing with Dean, whatever it was, could be really fantastic. It might even last a while. At that moment, I decided to focus my affections solely on Dean, and really try to be just friends with Harry.

"Oh, what are these?" I asked as I noticed the adorable little pink and purple creatures near me.

"Pygmy Puffs, miniature puffskeins. How serious are you with this new boyfriend of yours?" Fred asked.

"None of your business!" I said, then I realized Ron had just walked up next to me. "And I'll thank you not to tell them about the stuff in my life!" With that, I stormed off to get my mother.

"Mum?" I asked when I found her, "Can I have a Pygmy Puff?"

"A what?" Mum asked, distracted.

"A Pygmy Puff! They're so cute, Mum!" As I said that, I took her to them, barely noticing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Well they certainly are rather cute. Alright, as long as you can take care of it properly, then yes you may have one." Mum said with a smile.

I hugged her and couldn't help smiling. "Thank you Mummy! I promise I will." I got out my rather small bag of galleons, and went up to George.

"Hey, George, how much does a Pygmy Puff cost?" I asked.

"Five galleons. I'll help you take it out of the cage before you pay me." With that, George walked with me. Then, I received my adorable new purple Pygmy Puff. I handed George the money, and admired my new pet.

"Hello, Arnold. Yes, I'll call you Arnold. Arnold, it looks like you're the only man in my life who will love me and not care who I date." I laughed to myself as I pet Arnold.

Yet as much as I loved holding my new pet in my arms, I still could not wait to hold my new boyfriend in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The last two weeks of summer went by rather quickly. Not quickly enough, since Phlegm was still annoying as ever, but still pretty fast. Since the trip to Diagon Alley, Dean wrote to me and asked if we could possibly get a compartment together on the train, and of course I eagerly replied yes. I looked forward to seeing him and getting to know him better. Dean seemed like a real gentleman. The last night of summer, I drifted off to sleep thinking about what the upcoming year and what it held for Dean and I.<p>

"Ginny, wake up, you need to make sure you're all packed," Hermione said, nudging me. I felt extremely exhausted yet very excited. After about fifteen minutes of trying to convince myself to leave the warmth of my lovely bed, I got up. I double checked my trunk for all of my belongings and dressed quickly in Muggle garb: a plain white T-shirt and skinny jeans. Feeling confident and beautiful, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard the dreaded French accent.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I 'ope Ginny will enjoy being my bridesmaid along with my seester. Of course, I still wish they would have ze pink dresses I liked, but zat would go terrible with Ginny's 'air! Ze yellow will look much better with 'er coloring." Fleur said with a smile, most likely thinking of the dresses. I had a distinct feeling that Fleur would be obsessing over the wedding for a very long time.

"Ah, speaking of Ginny!" Fleur said, far too energetic in the morning for my taste. "Good morning!"

"Morning Fleur, morning Mum." I said with a wave.

"Ginny, are you ready to go soon?" Mum asked. "We're leaving in abut thirty minutes. Your father is providing us with Ministry cars again, to protect Harry."

"Okay," I said. Honestly, I liked the cars. They were comfortable and rather spacious. "I'll fetch my trunk and get the others."

The thirty minutes went by quickly, as did the car ride, and before I knew it we were arriving at King's Cross, the imposing figures of the Aurors looming over us, ready to defend Harry in a moments notice. We walked over to Platforms 9 and 10, and two at a time we leaned against the barrier and arrived at Platform 9 ¾. I hugged my Mum and Dad goodbye, promised I would write to them, and made my way onto the train.

As I walked to find Dean, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Harry standing behind me, a smile on his face.

"Would you like to get a compartment together?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I promised Dean I'd meet him." I said with a frown. Harry nodded understandingly and walked away.

I felt a pang of regret letting Harry go. I'd gotten used to his presence over the summer, and it was weird to think that we did not normally hang out at school. Oh well, he is probably busy with his other friends, I thought as I looked for Dean's compartment.

"Good morning, Ms. Weasley," I heard a smooth male voice say behind me. "It is lovely to see you as always." I turned around and saw Dean smiling at me.

"Dean!" I grabbed him and hugged him. "It's great to see you! It feels like it's been so long."

"I agree. I have a compartment already, care to join me in it?" Dean asked with a smile. I nodded and he led me down the hall to a compartment that only contained a trunk on the rack above the seats. Dean held the door open for me, and I walked in and sat down. After shutting the door, Dean took a seat next to me.

"You know Ginny, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. You're amazing to talk to, even though it is only through owl post. I'd love to spend more time with you." Dean said with a kind smile.

"I'd like that. I have a good feeling about you, but I still would like to take it slow," I said smiling slightly.

"Of course," Dean said as he took my hand. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable. I really don't mind. So, how was your summer? I feel like we never actually got around to discussing how our summer was overall."

"Mine was alright. I spent it at the Burrow of course. The only thing is my brother Bill is getting married so his fiancée was staying with us for a while. You probably remember her, Fleur Delacour, that veela girl who was in the Triwizard Tournament. To guys, she's amazing, but really to me she is rather awful and stuck up. I'm sorry, I just dislike her." I felt bad venting about my future sister-in-law, but at the same time it was my natural reaction to dislike anyone who treated me like a five-year-old. "So, tell me about your summer."

Dean laughed and smiled at me. "No it's perfectly fine. You look adorable when you're frustrated. My summer was nice enough, I guess. I went to a few soccer games with my mum, they were a blast. I haven't been to a soccer game in so long, I missed it." Dean stopped speaking, noticing my puzzled expression.

"Soccer is a muggle sport, it's similar to Quidditch except without Seekers and Beaters, and there is no flying," he explained. "I should take you to a game sometime. I think you'd like it. You'd probably be able to follow it a lot better than Seamus would at least; after about 30 minutes he decided he could not see the point in the game and decided to focus on the attractive blonde girl sitting in the row below us," Dean said with a chuckle at the memory. "Though I must admit, she was nowhere near as pretty as you." Looking into my eyes, his hand came to rest lightly on my chin as his face inched closer to mine. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the brush of his lips when suddenly….

"Ahem. Weasley." A male voice came out of nowhere. My eyes flew open as I turned and looked at the intruder. There stood Zacharias Smith, an extremely irritating Hufflepuff I'd met through the D.A.

"Sorry to bother you. I just had a few questions." Without receiving a response, Zacharias sat down across from me and made himself comfortable. "I was wondering what happened at the Ministry last year. I know you were with Potter so I figured I'd ask." Smith said pompously.

"Smith, I'm in the middle of something. Had you at least knocked and not been so intrusive, I might have taken the time to answer some questions, but you've bothered me so if you could leave and let me resume my conversation I'd appreciate it," I said, not hiding the annoyance in my voice.

"Smith, could you please just go? You're bothering us," Dean said honestly.

"Weasley, I don't have all the time in the world. I will be busy other times. Now, tell me because you are frustrating me and I would like to know this." Smith said, ignoring Dean altogether.

"Excuse me? Don't make me hex you. I suggest you leave now." I really was getting angered at Smith. I always try not to let my temper get the best of me, but Zacharias Smith never failed to make it shoot through the roof.

"Weasley, you do not instruct me what to do. Now tell me about the issue at the Ministry because I do not have time for these games," Smith said, finally getting me to my boiling point rather quickly.

"That's it! _Virus pennae_!" I said pointing my wand at Smith. The Bat-Bogey Hex, which I had just performed, is one I am extremely good at, as Smith was just realizing. He backed out of the compartment and tripped over himself, and my wand was still pointed at him.

"Excuse me, young lady." I heard an adult voice which I did not recognize. I looked over and saw a rather rotund, older man in the hall in front of my compartment. I had never seen him before, but I could tell he was professor. "Did you perform that hex?" the man asked, pointing at Smith, who was now fighting off bogies with wings. Normally I'd be laughing because Smith was rather irritating, but at the moment I was worried I'd get detention before term even started.

I figured I might as well own up to my own magic. "Why yes, yes I did."

"Come with me," the man said with a slight smile.

Taking a deep breath, I frowned and reluctantly waved goodbye to Dean, following the new professor out of the compartment.


End file.
